1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surgical devices; and, more particularly, to an improved stylet and needle for performing thoracostomies and laparoscopies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my copending application Ser. No. 701,914, filed Feb. 14, 1985 I disclose an improved surgical device for performing emergency cricothyrotomies/tracheotomies, thoracostomies and laparoscopies. The device includes a holder for a stylet or tube which holder includes a two-part needle attached to a pair of handles, each handle including one part of the needle, which handles can be spread apart for insertion of a tube or stylet between the needle parts. The tube or stylet is then held between the needle parts. When it is desired to remove the device from the patient, one of the handles having its needle part can be removed from the other handle having its needle part without disturbing the tube or stylet held between the needle parts. In this manner, sutures can be easily made around a chest or throat opening in which the device has been inserted since only the tube remains in place.
There is a need for improved surgical instruments for performing thoracostomies since, in this operation, negative air pressure in the chest cavities creates special problems. In such operations, it is difficult to remove the trocar and chest tube. The flesh or walls of the puncture grasps the chest tube and makes it difficult to remove the holder for the tube so that the wound surrounding the tube can be sutured. There is thus a need for an improved surgical device for performing thoracostomies where the holder for the tube can be easily removed without the need for removing or disturbing the tube.
In laparoscopies, gas added into the abdomen for the purpose of separating the abdomen wall from the intestines to carry out the operation creates special problems. In this case, there is also a need for closing off the release of gas when the stylet is removed from the needle halves. Such removal with conventional stylets and needle halves could result in the undesired release of gas from the abdomen cavity.
Thus, there is a need for an improved surgical instrument that is useful in both laparoscopies and thoracostomies where the escape of air from the chest cavities or gas from the abdomen is prevented.